The Last Encounter: Part three of three
by Modpodge
Summary: Sequel to taken by surprise, last in the series. : Anywho... you will love this story, continued after season 2 finale. The other stories were too. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Night Lights

Chapter 1: Night Lights

Kate woke suddenly. It was dark and damp. It had been raining only a few hours ago. She remembered falling asleep to the sound of the rain pounding on the trees ahead. For a moment she had forgotten where she was. She quickly looked around. Sayid was laying across from her underneath a ledge of rock. Sawyer was a few meters away from her on her left sleeping underneath a tree, laying his head on his pack. She then looked to her right. Jack was sleeping about a foot from her resting his head on the same fallen log as Kate was.

She breathed in heavily as she thought about the weeks events. She had just been saved by them, from the others. She took another deep breath as she tried to go back to sleep. But there was something buzzing in her mind that stopped her from shutting her mind off. She opened her eyes again and looked around.

Kate always had the feeling that someone was around. She stood as silently as she could. She needed a walk. Realizing that it could be very dangerous to wander around the forest at night she got up anyways and began to walk up the path. She could hear the sound of crickets, chirping through the night. She guided herself only a few meters from where they were sleeping for she did not want to get lost. She sat down on a log and emersed herself deep in thought.

Kate had mixed feelings. All she could think about was her and Jack. She really like him, and she really cared for him. But Kate didn't have the power to tell him that. She thought he wouldn't understand, wouldn't feel the same way that she did. She sat there thinking of the many possible ways she could tell him.  
There was also the possibility of not telling him at all. She could just keep it a secret. But would she be able to keep something so powerful insider her while she was here with him on this island.

She also knew it may never work. Kate always thought of herself as a bad person. She commited crimes, crimes that only those most unworthy commit. Jack was a doctor, one of the most life acheiving careers in the world. He didn't deserve someone like her. He deserved more. She was nothing compared to him. But still, she couldn't help how she felt.

Kate was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she heard the leaves rustle in front of her. Her head snapped up and her eyes strained to see what was in front of her. It was too dark, she could only see the shadow of something, or someone. She stood slowly grabbing for a stick as she went.

"It's only me." called a voice. Kate sighed and slowly exhaled.

"Don't do that. You scared the living daylights- i mean living nightlights out of me." she said as she sat back down on the log. Jack emerged from the shadow of the large tree as he came forward and sat down beside Kate.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again. As long as you don't go off wondering around at this time at night." Jack said.

"Did I wake you?" asked Kate. Jack shook his head.

"No. I woke up and you weren't there." he said. She slowly closed her eyes and opened them again.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a lot on my mind." Kate said as she felt a strong, cold gust of wind.

"I couldn't either. I had a lot on my mind as well." said Jack. Kate looked up at his dark face. She couldn't see him well at this time.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Jack. Kate smiled up at him.

"Stuff." she said. Jack smiled.

"Just stuff?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"I was argueing with myself." Kate said. "It's quite amusing actually." Jack nodded.

"I bet it is." he said. He smiled and looked up at the treetops. He then looked over at Kate.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. Kate was curious.

"Sure." she said. Another gust of wind came by and she huddled towards Jack. He stopped with his mouth open as she moved closer.

"What?" said Kate as she looked at his surprised expression. "It's cold!" she said in her defence. He smiled and continued on.

"Do you think we will ever get back?" he asked. Kate scrunched her nose.

"Get back to camp? Well I'm sure we can follow the bea-"

"No." Jack said. "I mean... home." Kate took a deep breath and looked at the ground.  
Kate had never really thought about it. She didn't have anything to look forward too, no family to see. She had nothing in the real world, all she had was this island.

"I don't know Jack. But for some strange reason, I never want to go back." she said slowly. Jack turned to her.

"Never?" he asked. Kate gave a weak smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." said Jack. Kate waved him away as more tears fell and she wiped her eyes.

"It's okay." she whispered. She placed her head in her hands and more tears fell. She was now heaving and she could feel Jack rubbing her back with his hand. She removed her hands from her face and sat up again, her face stained with tears. She looked at Jack and gave him a smile. He put his arm around her and used his other hand to sipe the tears from her face.

"I have nothing." whispered Kate. "My family is gone. I killed the person I loved. I'm wanted all over the world. And here..." she stopped momentarily. "Here... it's different. People actually want to know me, and know I just want to get back. Back to home. Our beach of a home." she said with a light laugh.

"And we will get there." said Jack. "We will." I promise you that." he said. He stood and reached out his hand.

"Come on, you need sleep." Jack said. Kate eyed him and then placed her hand in his.

"And you don't?" she asked. He smiled and pulled her up from the log.

"I do. But I won't be able to sleep unless your right there." he said. He turned, still holding her hand, and started to walk away. Kate was dragged along with him and she quickly sped up to catch up to him. The wind was now howling, the coldest it had ever been. Kate found the island to be very warm, but tonight the winds were extremely cold. She shivered as they made their way down the familiar path. Sayid and Sawyer were still asleep. Jack walked over to the spot where they were sitting and sat her down.

"Sleep." he said. She sat and leaned her head down on the log again. Jack sat down beside her putting his head right beside hers.

"You okay?" he asked. She gulped them smiled.

"I'm good now." she said. Jack nodded then put his head back down. Kate watched as he closed his eyes and his head lollied to the side. Kate looked up at the sky through the trees and felt the warmth coming from the left side where Jack was sitting. She noticed the starts and the brightly lit moon in the sky. Before she fell asleep, all she could think about was the stars and how much they reminded her of night lights.


	2. Another Plan

Chapter 2: Another Plan

"How can it still be functional?" Charlie was now pacing in front of the door that blocked the room which held the computer in the hatch. "I mean it blew up! It blew up this entire hatch. It... it killed you!" He looked over at Eko who was standing against the wall staring at the cement.

"And now everything is back to normal? Don't you find this the least bit strange?" asked Charlie. Eko stared at him and fingered the cement.

"There is something here." he said. Charlie let out a hearty laugh.

"Well obviously! We can hear the damn thing." he said. "Now what are we going to do about it?" he asked. He stopped pacing and looked at Eko who was still fingering the cement.

"We have to get in there." said Eko.

"And how are we going to do something like that? Remember last time we tried to blow it up? You died Eko!" Exclaimed Charlie. Eko gave a tiny smile.

"And yet I am not dead." he exclaimed then he turned around and walked back into the common room of the hatch.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Freckles. Have a nice sleep with Doc here?" Kate's eyes burst open suddenly to see Sawyer staring at her. He gave a laugh and walked over to the other side of the clearing where Sayid was rummaging through his pack.

Kate looked to the side and realized her head was resting on Jack's arm. She quickly lifted it off as his eyes opened as well. His hand fell off her shoulder as she sat up.

"Hello." she said. Jack rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Hi." he said. They stared at each other and then Sayid's voice sounded.

"Hungry?" he asked. They both turned to look at Sayid, who was holding out some fruit.

"Guava." he said. "Picked it this morning. There is a bushel of trees just around there." He pointed to his sack and then a pile on the ground.

"You were busy." said Jack. Sayid sighed.

"Well everyone was sleeping and I know we have about two days of walking to get back so we will need food." Sayid said. He looked up and then back down again. "At least I think it will be two days." Kate rubbed her eyes and got up from her seat.

"Ready to go?" Sawyer asked. He already had his pack slung over his back and a guava in his hand. He took a bite and gave a grin.

"Yep." said Jack. He quickly got up and grabbed his pack. Kate followed suit and followed him by putting the extra guava Sayid had picked into her pack.

They then left the clearing and began walking through the dense forest. Kate took a bite of her guava and looked around at her surroundings. They were really in some deep bush. She could hardly see the through the bush at her sides and the treetops above were hard to see through.

The ground was rugged and filled with rocks, which she kept stumbling on. She looked ahead at Sayid and Jack, who had the lead. Sawyer was walking right in front of her. She stepped forward and matched his pace.

"What do you want Freckles?" he asked. Kate took a bite of her guava and swallowed.

"Do you think they are still out there?" she asked. Sawyer looked confused.

"Who?" he asked quietly.

"The others." Kate said. He gave a snort.

"Well obviously. We didn't get them." he said. Kate looked around her and again back at Sawyer.

"What if they come again. Try to get us?" Kate asked. Sawyer smiled and adjusted his pack on his back.

"They try to get YOU not us." said Sawyer. Kate looked away. "But-" he started. "They wont be able to do much after I see them again." He reached down and patted his side where his gun was hiding. Kate looked up at him.

"Your going to kill them?" she asked. At this Sayid and Jack stopped and looked at them.

"Not you Jackass." he said. "The others." he said. Kate looked at Jack who look completely mortified.

"We are going to get them, aren' we soilder?" Sawyer asked as he looked at Sayid. Sayid took a deep breath and looked at him.

"If we ever want them to stop, I guess we will have too." he said. He turned and began to walk forward again. Kate could see the pain that was in Jack's eyes. He too began to walk forward.

Kate knew he wouldn't do it. Jack wouldn't kill anyone to save himself. It was just the way it was.

Kate came out of thought as Sawyer nudged her in the back.

"Let's go before we lose sight of prince charming." he said. Kate exhaled and walked forward following the group through the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"That's it! YOU TWO ARE COMPLETELY USELESS!" Tom and Jerry were now kneeling on the ground beside a faultering fire. Henry and Mrs. Clue were standing above them.

"What use do we have for you?" asked Mrs. Clue. "You can't even do one simple thing as getting a girl." Tom looked up.

"I can- I can explain-"

"No you can't!" Mrs. Clue said. "Do you have any idea how much time you are wasting? The more time they have means they can figure us out. Then what would be the use of this plan?" she asked. Jerry was now whimpering.

"Please! We can do it! We can get them all!" Jerry said.

"All of them?" asked Mrs. Clue. "What makes you think you will get them. They have escaped from our camp, which you were guarding. You captured the girl, and she escaped. And now, you are telling me that she found her camp mates AGAIN?" She waited as they both slowly nodded.

"Mrs. Clue." said Henry, speaking for the first time. "I think this calls for... another plan." Mrs. Clue looked up him with an angry look.

"Another plan? What makes you think this will work?" asked Mrs. Clue. Henry smiled.

"Well, we know what they will be expecting." siad Henry. He began to walk around the dimmly lit room. He stopped.

"I can think of something. Just give me until tomorrow morning. I think I have something." he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Gord, Hugh... get in here." he said. Two men appeared at the door. Henry smiled and then looked at the two men who were still sitting on the ground, hands tied behind their backs.

"Give them what they deserve." he said. Henry then left the room and let the door shut behind him. All he could hear were the screams from the room behind him. He smiled and began to walk down the hallway.


	3. Our Little Secret

Chapter 3: Our Little Secret

"You do know where you are going right?" Sawyer was pissed. They had been walking for three hours straight, and they still hadn't even found the shore. Sayid was walking alone in front navigating his way through the trees.

"Sawyer, It's not like I have been here before. I don't know where everything is." Sayid said. He pushed through another tree. Kate was slowing down just in front of Jack who looked determined as ever.

"Well I'm sick and tired of walking around in circles!" Sawyer said.

"Fine, then stop." said Jack without looking behind him. Sawyer let out his breath and continued to walk.

"I hate you." he mumbled. He could see the smile rising on Kate's tired face.

"What are you smiling at sweet cheeks?" Sawyer asked. She looked at Jack who also had a smile plastered to his face.

"Oh you all think your so funny!" Sawyer exclaimed. He kicked a pebble on the ground and hit Jack in the back on the leg.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. He stopped and glared at Sawyer. Sawyer pursed his lips together to stop him from laughing. Kate had also stopped and was looking to see what happened.

"Sorry doc." said Sawyer. "Just an accident." Jack rubbed the back of his leg and turned around. Kate looked at them suspiciously and turned to walk with Jack. Sawyer could see her talking to Jack, most likely asking what had happened.

Sawyer hoisted his pack up further on his back and trudged forward. He couldn't wait to see the ocean again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Eko. We've been down here all night, can we please just forget about the stupid hatch?" Charlie was sitting on the floor watching Eko hitting the wall with a various of objects. All he had done was pierce a small hole in the cement.

"Eko." Charlie said louder. "It's never going to break, it's a foot wide!" He could hear the rasping breaths from Eko as he took hits at the door. Charlie rolled his eyes and looked away.

He was sick of it. Sick of this door, the whirring noise. Sick of the stupid hatch. Sick of being on this island. The only thing that kept him here was Claire.

Charlie then suddenly stood.

"I'm going now." he said. He turned and walked across the hatch. He had reached the far side when he heard an object drop.

"Don't go Charlie." said Eko slowly. Charlie stopped.

"There are other people here. They mean more to me then this stupid door." He wrteched open the door and looked at Eko. "I'm out." He then flung himself through the door and let it shut behind him, leaving Eko in the hatch all by himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Are you kidding me?" Mrs. Clue asked. She was sitting by the fire staring at her companion in awe. Henry sat on the other side nawing on piece of fish.

"I am not kidding you. It's perfect." he said. Mrs. Clue shook her head.

"We can't do that! It totally risks our lives." she complained.

"We can't do it any other way." said Henry. "They will do whatever it takes." The fire crackled in the afternoon sky and smoke rose into the air.

"But sir... the children. What if they find them?" asked Mrs. Clue. Henry laughed.

"They will never find them." Henry said and then he looked into Mrs. Clue's scared face. "They will never find us." he added. Mrs. Clue suddenly looked up.

"But you just said-"

"Yes, I did. But I never said that it included us. You, me, the _darling_ children, maybe some very trustworthy others, we will go into hiding." said Henry. He stood and put a hand to his chin.

"Why would we want to hide?" asked Mrs. Clue. Henry came over to her and stood right in front of her.

"Let them think they won. That way, after time, we can get them. We could wait a month. Those stupid people believe this place is unplottable, everything that stupid drunk told them, they believed. He didn't know we had 'fixed' his stupid boat." Henry kneeled.  
"We don't need anyone else Clue, no one." He placed a hand on her knee and stared her in the eyes.

"What do we tell the others?" she asked. He looked over to the other fire, where all the other camp members ate their lunch.

"We tell them my plan, part A that is. This part is our little secret." Henry gave Mrs. Clue a wink and then he stood. He then walked away throwing the fish bones into the fire as he went.

This was the perfect plan.

------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was also beginning to get bored. They had been walking for who knew how long, and he swore they had passed that tree three times already. Jack rubbed his head with his hand and looked at the others. They were all emotionally tired and exhausted. Sawyer was as grumpy as ever, taking up the rear, Sayid was gloomly walking near the front and Kate was in a daze just standing a little in front of him.

"Stop." Jack said. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him. "We're travelling in circles." Sayid went to open his mouth but Sawyer beat him too it.

"I knew it!" he said. "I knew this whole damn time!" He began pacing in circles and rubbing his head at the same time. Kate collapsed on the ground.

"This sucks." she said. Jack nodded. He agreed. Sayid had began walking again, but not in the direction they were walking before, but to the left.

"Where are you going?" Sawyer sneered. Sayid smiled.

"Come look at this." he said. Kate looked at Jack with sudden intrest and Jack held his hand out for her to grab. She took it and pulled herself to her feet. The three of them walked forward to look at what Sayid was pointing at.

Jack pushed through the bush and saw what he was pointing at. It was a valley of some sort. A deep canyon.

"A ditch. You called us over here for a ditch?" Sawyer asked. Sayid smiled.

"Not just any ditch. Can't you tell what it is?" he asked. Sawyer snorted.

"Of course not dingo brain. It's a ditch!" Sawyer said. He threw his hands up in the air. Jack leaned forward to see the bottom of it. He could see patterns etched into the dirt at the bottom.

"It looks like something used to be down there." Jack said. Sayid smiled.

"Yes it does. Now listen very quietly." Sayid said. He held a finger to his lips and everyone fell silent. For a few moments, all Jack could hear were the breaths of Kate, who was standing right behind him. But then he heard it.

"Water?" he asked. Kate then slapped her hands to her mouth.

"Of course." she said. "Those patterns mean that water used to flow here." Sayid nodded.

"They did. But they didn't _used_ too. It still does. You can hear the water." Sayid said. Sawyer came up to him.

"Oh wow! You found water. HOW DOES THAT HELP US?" he asked. Jack left the cliff side and searched the side along the trees.

"Jack?" asked Kate. He looked up for a second.

"Kate. We need to find that vine stuff. I've seen it around here. You know like that stuff that Charlie was hanged from that tree with." Jack said. Kate looked confused but then something clicked into hear fro she started searching around the surrounding area. Sawyer laughed and trudged over.

"Is anyone going to explain why we need vine. Why water is just so important." Sawyer said. He crossed his arms and Sayid also came over. He slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"The vine is to get down into the ravine. That way we can follow the water." Sayid said.

"What fun!" said Sawyer. "Following the damn fricken yellow brick road. Where are we going? OZ?" Jack laughed at his sarcasm. He stood as he reached own on a piece of vine sticking out from the surface. He began to pull on it. He looked over at Sawyer.

"The water leads to a water source, like all rivers and creeks. Where do you think it may go Sawyer?" Jack asked. Sawyer's jaw dropped a bit and then he closed it. His same old mean look appeared on his face and then cracked into a sneer.

"Funny." he said walking forward to help with the vine. "Real funny."


	4. Taken

Chapter 4: Taken

It was already getting dark. Charlie raced through the last bit of the forest until his feet hit the sand of the beach. He let out his breath.

He had had enough of it. The hatch was driving him crazy, causing him so much confusion, confusion that was hard to handle. Charlie looked over at the sky. It was sported red streaks and hid behind the sun that was setting in the distance. He looked around to see that the castaways had already started many fires on the island. Jin was bringing in his last bundle of fish that he had caught.

Charlie didn't know what they would do without him. He brought in 9 out of 10 of the fish. Charlie smiled and started forward.

"Charlie!" Claire was now running towards him.

"Where's Aaron?" he quickly asked noticing that Aaron was not in her arms. She smiled.

"Sun. She's great with him you know." Claire said. She looked up at him. "You okay?" she asked. Charlie pursed his lips together then pointed behind him.

"Eko. Him and that stupid hatch. It's driving me crazy." Charlie said. Claire looked a bit confused but didn't ask any questions.

"Is he still there? In the hatch?" Claire asked. Charlie shrugged.

"Probably, but he could have left by now. Let's hope he did." Charlie said. He leaned forward and put his arm around Claire's shoulder.

"Let's go get some dinner, shall we?" asked Charlie. Claire smiled.

"Good idea…" she looked behind her as they walked towards Jin.

"What about Eko, I'm sure he has not eaten yet." Said Claire. Charlie nodded.

"He'll come when he's ready. When he realizes there is nothing worth wasting time for." Charlie said and the two of them set off towards their dinners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You people are mad. What makes you think that this plant will hold us?" Sawyer was standing beside the ravine watching as Sayid and Jack tied the vine to a tree.

"Sawyer, Charlie was hanging from a tree, with this stuff." Said Kate as she fingered the long material. "I'm sure it will be fine." Kate walked over to the edge and draped the vine over the edge. She turned facing the guys as she brushed off her hands.

"Me first." Said Jack. "I need to make sure it's okay." Kate put her hand out.

"No. Let me." She said. Sawyer coughed.

"No your not." He said. Kate put her hands on her hips and faced Sawyer.

"And why not Sawyer?" she asked. He blushed slightly but kept his face tight.

"It's dangerous." He said. "Doc wouldn't like it much if you got hurt." Kate could see the worry in his eyes, but not for Jack's sake, for his own.

"He's right Kate." Jack said.

"I'm the smallest, I weigh less, I should go first." Kate said.

"She does have a point." Said Sayid. Kate saw Sawyer and Jack both give Sayid a look but he simply ignored it.

"Go ahead." Sayid said. Kate nodded and walked over to the edge. She took a deep breath and took a hold of the vine.

"Be careful." Sawyer said quickly. Kate smiled.

"I'll be fine." Said Kate. She turned around so she was facing them and then began her decent. It really was not that hard. She had no idea what they had been fussing about. Thirty seconds later she was standing firmly on the ground below and in front of her, underneath the cliff was a small burrow. Inside this burrow was a small creek.

"I'm down! You won't believe what I found!" she yelled. She could see Jack coming over the edge now and beginning his own decent down the edge of the cliff. Kate didn't want to get to close to the burrow in case it decided to close down on her. She backed up and looked back up at Jack. He was now three meters from the ground when she heard a faint snap. Kate looked above to where the edge of the cliff was and the vine came twirling down towards her. She moved out of the way as Jack landed with a thud on his back.

"Oh my god, Jack." Kate ran forward and knelt beside him as he rolled onto his side. His teeth were clenched together and his face was red.

"Jack?" Kate asked.

"Idiot, he snapped the damn vine." Kate looked up to see Sawyer looking over the edge of the cliff. "Now we have to get another one!" he yelled. Sayid then appeared at his side.

"Is he okay?" Sayid asked. Kate looked down at Jack, whose eyes were now open. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." She said. She could see Sayid faintly nod.

"We need to find another vine, just sit tight." Sayid said. Sawyer and Sayid then disappeared form the ledge. Kate then turned her attention back to Jack who was now sitting up.

"You okay?" she asked. Jack nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm good. At least I didn't fall too far." He said. Kate smiled and helped him up. He looked over at the burrow.

"Water." Kate said. "It's the creek we heard." Jack leaned forward, but didn't get to close.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait for them." Jack said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No dude, really I'm serious." Hurley said. Charlie shook his head.

"You know, as many times as you tell me, I'm never going to believe you." Charlie said shoving another handful of fish into his mouth. Claire was sitting beside him, feeding Aaron.

"It doesn't hurt to believe him Charlie." Said Claire. Hurley looked over at her.

"You don't believe me either?" he asked. He put down his plate.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" asked Hurley. "I really did win the lottery!" he said. Charlie laughed.

"Yeah okay, what ever you say." Said Charlie. He stood. "I'll be right back." He told Claire. He left the fire and began walking over to the water bins to rinse of his dish. He looked up to see Eko standing at the edge of the forest.

"How's the stupid hatch going?" asked Charlie. "Did you magically open the door?" he asked. Eko didn't say a word.

"What now?" Charlie asked abandoning his plate. Eko walked forward.

"The hatch is of no importance now." He said. Charlie let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh really, now what? You want to build the church again?" asked Charlie. "Or, would you like to go on a hike?" Eko paused.

"No." he said. "Where is John?" he asked.

"Locke?" asked Charlie. Eko nodded.

"Um… somewhere around here I believe." Charlie said. He turned to look at the fire.

"Go ask around." Said Charlie. Eko didn't move.

"Oh come on!" said Charlie. He was interrupted when Sun came over.

"Everything okay?" asked Sun.

"No. Do you know where John is?" asked Eko. Sun shook her head,

"Actually no…" she looked up. "He wasn't here this morning. He hasn't been anywhere." She looked from Charlie then over to Eko.

"Why has something happened?" she asked. Charlie was now very interested.

"Eko… where is he?" asked Charlie. Eko smiled.

"They have him." Said Eko.

"Who has him?" Charlie asked. Eko smiled again and beckoned towards the forest.

"They." He repeated. Charlie looked over at Sun and watched as her face suddenly began to change. She now look frightened and kept her eyes peeled to the floor.

"Sun…?" asked Charlie. Sun took a deep breath but kept her head to the ground. She bent down and picked up a piece of cloth and looked up. She held it out.

"The others… they have him." She said.


	5. Alarming Sounds

Chapter 5: Alarming Sounds

Kate and Jack were now sitting down side by side on the opposite side of the ravine. Twenty minutes had past and Sawyer and Sayid had still not been able to find a vine that was long and strong enough to reach the bottom of the ravine.

"Hold on!" yelled Sayid. "Sawyer just found a huge tree covered in vines. Be back in ten, we have to cut one down." And with that he left the ledge.

"What fun this is." Kate said sarcastically. Jack laughed.

"Oh yes, stuck at the bottom of a ravine." Jack said. Kate smiled.

"Come on let's get up." Said Kate. She got up and waited for Jack to follow suit. He stood, leaning against one of the few trees that littered the bottom of the ravine. Kate walked forward when suddenly she felt the ground shake. She looked up at Jack who moved away from the tree.

"What was that?" asked Kate. Then suddenly, the loudest alarm she had ever heard went off. It was the monster.

"It's that thing again!" called Jack over the wailing. Kate nodded as the ground began to shake uncontrollably. She fell over and Jack caught her. Kate covered her ears as Jack continued to hold her. Then the worst came.

Rocks began to fall off the side of the cliff. Jack let go of Kate and grabbed her hand. The both sprinted up the ravine towards a large tree that was standing near the opposite side. They dove under it as more rocks fell. The alarm was unbearable. Kate felt like her ears were going to fall off. She was then slammed against the tree and Jack covered her. She held her self tightly against his chest as the rumbling and shaking subsided.

She felt him jerk as another rock fell, but he didn't move from his position. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kate… Kate... calm down." It was Jack. She opened her eyes. Her face was still buried into his shoulder. She slowly removed her head and looked up. Blood was dripping down the front of Jacks face.

"Oh my god." Kate said. She could feel his arms around her back and holding on to her sides. All she could do was stare at him.

"What?" he asked. Kate shook her head and removed herself from his grip.

"Jack your bleeding." Kate said. She turned him around and set him down against the tree. She removed her sweater from her waist, which was still amazingly tied on. She then took it wiped the blood off of Jack's forehead.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked. Jack looked into her eyes.

"Rock fell through the branches, hit me in the head." Said Jack. He reached up towards his head. Kate slapped it back down.

"Don't touch." She said. "Do you have water?" Jack nodded and pointed to his pack, which was still on his back. Kate went around to his back and undid the zipper. She pulled out a water bottle and poured some onto her cloth. She then dabbed it on his forehead.

"Ahh." He said in pain. She could feel him recoil against the pressure.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just let me clean it out." Kate said. Jack sat there content as she finished. She ripped the sleeve off her sweater and then tied it around Jack's head.

"There." She said. "Until we can really fix you up." Jack smiled and placed his hand on the fabric.

"Thank you." He said. Kate smiled.

"Let's go and make sure Sawyer and Sayid are all right." Kate said with a smirk as she helped him back up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to try to find him." Said Charlie. There was now a large group huddled around by the edge of the forest.

"We can't." said Sun.

"And why not? He's one of us. We should help him." Bernard said. Many others agreed.

"Look, all of our strong people are gone. We can't just leave." Said Claire. Charlie looked over at her.

"Strong people? We aren't strong?" he asked. Claire closed her eyes.

"No Charlie. I mean, the people that know what they are doing. We can't just go out there looking for someone." Said Claire.

"Jack, Sawyer, and Sayid went out to look for Kate, and whether they found her or not, we don't know. But John, he's only one person. What if more of you go missing? How would that impact us?" Rose said. Charlie let out a breath.

"She's right Charlie." Eko said. "Don't worry. Everyone just go to sleep. We shall talk in the morning." The group then melted down to just him and Charlie.

"Your incredible, you know that don't you." Said Charlie, "and I don't mean that in a good way." He turned but Eko caught him by the shoulder.

"Charlie, you must come." He said. Charlie crossed arms.

"No Eko. No more stupid treasure hunts." He said. He ripped his arm out of his grip and walked over to Claire's tent.

"Don't even bother asking again!" he yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear, if that thing comes over here again, I will kill it." Sayid gave a small laugh.

"You do that Sawyer." Sayid said. He grabbed the rope and pushed it over the ledge without looking down. He smiled as Sawyer still rambled on about the monster and then focused on the ravine below.

"Sawyer…" he started.

"Stupid alarm, I mean, we didn't do anything-"

"SAWYER!" Sayid yelled. Sawyer stopped.

"What?" he asked. Sayid pointed to the ravine.

"What more water?" asked Sawyer. He let out his breath and walked forward. His whole body stiffened as he looked down.

The bottom of the ravine was covered in rocks, and the dirt below was only visible in spots.

"KATE!" Sawyer yelled. Nothing. "JACK!" still nothing. He looked over at Sayid who had already tied the vine around the tree,

"We need to get down there." Sawyer said.

"Let's go then." Sayid said as he stepped away from the front of the vine. "Ladies first." He beckoned. Sawyer gave him a harsh look then began his decent down the vine. A minute later Sawyer dropped to the ground and shook the dirt off from his jeans.

"Okay!" he yelled. He then saw Sayid's figure emerge from the end of the ravine. Sawyer turned around and looked around the ravine. He searched frantically for a sign of either Kate or Jack.

Sawyer had to admit it but Jack and Kate where the closest thing to friends that he had. Even though him and Jack didn't get along so well all the time, Sawyer still considered him his friend. Kate on the other hand meant more to him. He liked Kate, even though he always told himself that she was too good for him. He knew her and Jack had a thing for each other no matter how he liked it.

"See anything?" asked Sayid as he came up behind him. Sawyer shook his head.

"No." he said. They both began to circle the ravine in search for some sign of where they were.

"Sawyer, they were sitting over here." Said Sayid. They both wandered off to the opposite side where something caught Sawyer's eye.

"Sayid!" he exclaimed. He ran forward and picked up the object that had caught his attention. "It's Kate's backpack."

"Thanks, can I have it back now?" Sawyer and Sayid turned to see Kate and Jack standing a few meters away from them. Kate had dirt smeared all over her shirt and a few scratches on her face while Jack had dried blood on his shirt and a cloth tied around his head.

"What happened to you?" asked Sayid.

"Yeah what's with the Jet Li look?" Sawyer asked. Kate glared at Sawyer.

"He got hit in the head with a rock." Said Kate. Sawyer looked down at his feet and then back up at Jack and Kate. She was looking at Jack.

"You okay now?" she asked him. He nodded in response.

"Good." She said. She looked up at Sayid and Sawyer. "I don't know about you two, but I would really like to get going before we have to spend the night here." Kate said as she pointed up to the sky. Sawyer followed her finger. The sun was close to setting and it would be dark within the hour,

"Then let's go sugar dumpling." Said Sawyer and he stepped forward taking the lead.


	6. Trust Me

Chapter 6: Trust Me

Sayid was alert and ready. They had been hearing much through this part of this forest, but they didn't really know why. He was following Sawyer, who had been in the lead since they started down the ravine.

Their start had been slow because the large amount of rock that had covered the bottom. But fortunately they could still hear the water flowing, so they were able to follow it, even though they could no longer see it. It was already dark, and he knew they would want to stop soon to make tent. But something ahead kept him going.

"I can see the moon." Sayid said. Sawyer turned to face him, but Sayid couldn't see his facial expressions.

"Well no duh Ghandi. What did you think I was following?" he asked. He turned and began walking again. His spirits rose. They were finally going to make it to the beach.

"Is it the beach?" asked Kate from behind.

"Yeah, it should be… or at least a very large clearing." Said Sayid. A cold breeze blew by.

"Crap it's cold." Said Sawyer. Sayid nodded.

"A breeze. We are close to the beach." Sayid said. He sprinted forward and pushed aside a large bush. He smiled as he saw the clear water and soft sand.

"Thank god." Said Sawyer. They both pushed forward and then onto the beach. Jack and Kate emerged moments later.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see the ocean." Said Jack as he wrapped a shirt over his shoulders. Sayid glanced at Kate to see she was shivering.

"Put your sweater on." He said to Kate. "It's going to be cold." Kate smiled and looked at Jack.

"I destroyed it. It's now a part of Jack's head." Said Kate. Jack immediately became concerned.

"Have my t-shirt." He said. "I didn't even bring a sweater in the first place." He held out the sweater for Kate but she shook her head.

"It's okay. Your hurt, you need it more than me." She said. Jack shook his head and continued to offer the shirt to Kate. Sawyer on the other hand was already making himself a spot for the night. He laid out his Jacket against a bunch of leaves he had grabbed from a nearby tree. He laid them out as well and sat down facing the moon.

"Good night." He simply said. Sayid looked around and found a rock sitting to his left. He also went over to the tree line to gather some large leaves. He grabbed them and went back to his rock. He laid the leaves over them and then sat down in the sand. He looked over to the water. Jack and Kate were walking along the water talking he presumed.

He watched them as his eyes started to droop. Sayid didn't think he had ever been so tired in his life, not even in his times in Iraq. He shut his eyes finally listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. They were so close to home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up." Said a voice. It was two days since the castaways had found out about Locke's disappearance. Charlie opened his eyes to see Eko standing over him. Charlie grunted and looked over to his left. Claire was not there.

"Where is she?" he asked sitting up straight. Eko motioned over to the ocean line. Charlie could see Claire faintly sitting by the water with Aaron and Sun. Jin was fishing just a few meters away. Charlie tore his eyes away from her slim figure and then back at Eko.

"Do you want something?" asked Charlie. Eko smiled.

"Yes I do." He said. "You need to come with me." Charlie stood and walked right over to him poking Eko in the chest.

"Look!" Charlie started. "I told you I don't want anything to do with that stupid hatch! It's locked for a reason. TO KEEP PEOPLE OUT! Now please! STOP ASKING ME!" He yelled. He turned his back and Eko grabbed his shoulder.

"Eko. What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled. Eko stared into his eyes.

"Charlie. I had another… they are telling me something." Eko said. Charlie was confused.

"Who's telling you what?" Charlie asked. Eko opened his mouth but Charlie suddenly cut him off.

"Oh you mean the crazy voices in your head?" Charlie retorted. "The ones that told you to build to church, the ones that told you where the other hatch was? The one that told you Locke was taken? Huh? Well they aren't real Eko." He stomped past him and walked over to the water hole.

Charlie was sure thirsty, and his argument with Eko wasn't making it better. He reached to the side where stacks of old water bottles were. He grabbed one and began filling it with rainwater. He took a gulp and looked up to see Eko had followed him.

"Please Charlie." Said Eko. "Please." He said. Charlie didn't say anything. He took another sip of his water.

"It's not the hatch." Said Eko. "It's Locke. I know… I saw him." Said Eko. Charlie continued to drink his water and turn from him.

"Charlie!" Eko said. "Please trust me." Charlie stopped in mid step and let out his breath. Why did he always give in? He turned and walked over to Eko.

"Fine!" Charlie said. "Let me get my pack. I'll be ready in five minutes." He then turned and stalked off towards the tent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have got to be close." Said Kate. They were walking along the beach in the hot sun. She had put on her tank top and she was sweating in her jeans. No one but Sayid had the sense to bring shorts.

"I know, I mean, how big can this island be?" said Jack.

"You'd be surprised." Sayid said. Kate remembered that Sayid, Jin, and Sun had sailed around parts of the island when the others had taken them. Kate looked down at her feet as the sand started to rock. She looked forward and saw the rock cliffs.

"Hey, we've been here before!" said Kate. She smiled as she walked forward. Jack then stuck out his hand and blocked her.

"Careful." He said. Kate looked at him and then down. The ledge seemed to be narrower then she remembered. Jack took a step on the rock and began to walk forward. Kate followed. It was a narrow ledge, only about two feet wide and it seemed to get narrower as they went.

"Stop." Said Jack. Kate stopped herself and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" Sawyer asked from behind Kate. She could feel him pressing onto her back.

"It's gone." Jack said. "The rock is gone."

"What the hell?" asked Sawyer. "How does rock just disappear out of thin air?"

"Sawyer, there was rock all the way from here to the other side there." Jack said pointing across the bay of water. "It must have broken off from that… thing."

"Thing?" asked Sawyer.

"The alarm Sawyer." Said Sayid. Sawyer nodded and looked over the edge.

"You've been here before?" he asked. Jack and Kate nodded.

"The dynamite. We went to Rousseau's ship to get dynamite." Said Jack. "We crossed this rock." Camp is about two hours walk that way." He said pointing across the bay again.

"Well we can't get across there now." Said Kate. She could hear Sayid shuffling as he turned around.

"That means back to the forest." Said Sayid. "We are going to have to go through it to get around." She could hear Sawyer shuffle his feet as well and his body moved away from hers.

"For once I actually want to go back in the damn forest." He said happily. Kate couldn't agree more as the sun's rays hit her in the eyes.


	7. Twenty Bodies

Chapter 7: Twenty Bodies

"Can you tell me anything? Or are you just going to lead me into the middle of the forest and kill me?" Charlie had been walking behind Eko for the last half an hour, and he was fed up. He tried the silent game, but Eko had easily won that. He was always silent.

"Eko… please just tell me what you saw…er… know…" Charlie muttered. Eko stopped.

"I saw them." Said Eko. Charlie moved up beside him.

"The others?" asked Charlie. Eko nodded and began walking forward again. Charlie sped up to keep in pace with him.

"Okay, so you saw the others. What were they doing?" asked Charlie.

"Dying." Eko said after moments of silence. Charlie laughed.

"Dying? From what the black plague?" Charlie said. Eko's face turned down into a frown.

"I don't know. I saw them, about twenty or so. They were dead. All lying on the ground." Said Eko. He brushed up against a tree and grabbed onto the leaves, then letting the branch go.

"And they were dead? Not sleeping?" asked Charlie.

"No." said Eko. "They were dead." They walked forward and Charlie looked around at his surroundings. More forest. Charlie really didn't like the forest much, but at least it wasn't the hatch for once. Then a thought struck him.

"Hey Eko, how did you know about Locke?" asked Charlie.

"Excuse me?" Eko asked. Charlie stopped him and looked him hard in the eyes.

"You know, how did you know the others had him." Charlie said. Eko looked away and started forward.

"Eko!" Charlie said leaping forward and grabbing his arm. "Please tell me. Did you see him being taken?" asked Charlie. Eko ripped his arm out of his grip.

"No." said Eko. "I saw him in the dream." He stopped and looked at Charlie. "I think he was killing them." Said Eko. Charlie's eyes widened and he focused on Eko.

"You mean to tell me that Locke went out they're to kill all the others by himself and that he was not taken by the others?" asked Charlie. Eko nodded.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Said Eko. "That's why we are out here Charlie. We must find him and those he has taken with him." He started walking forward leaving Charlie behind him.

"Isn't that a good thing thou?" he asked, "Don't we want all the others dead?" Charlie exhaled as Eko ignored him and continued to walk through the bush. And without another word Charlie walked forward and followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Navigating their way around the bay was harder then Jack thought. The trees and bush were so thick that they had to go way out of their way to get around. It seemed they had been walking for hours, without any sign of the beach again.

"Sawyer stop complaining." Said Kate cutting into Jack's thoughts. Sawyer grumbled something back at her but to quiet for Jack to hear. Sawyer burst forward bumping into Jack as he went. He walked forward up to Sayid asking for some Guava. Jack watched the exchange and then he felt someone to his side.

"How's your head?" asked Kate. Jack smiled down at her.

"Just a little sore. Thanks for the sleeve by the way." Said Jack as he brought his hand up to his head.

"No problem. You would have done the same for me." Said Kate. Jack looked forward again at Sayid, who was now following Sawyer, who was walking along dreamily eating his food.

"Are you hungry?" asked Jack.

"Just a little. I can go get some from Sayid if you want." Said Kate. Jack shook his head.

"I got some with me." Said Jack. He motioned the pack that was on his back. "Want to get some out?" Kate nodded and they both stopped. She went over to his back and pulled out some fruit and water. Next thing Jack knew Kate was holding out a piece of fruit.

"Here you go." Said Kate. She held out the water. "Mind if I have some? I lost mine." She said. Jack shook his head.

"Not a problem." Said Jack taking a bite of his fruit. They both started walking forward and he looked up from his food.

"Where did they go?" asked Jack. Kate looked up from her own food.

"Haha. We lost them." Said Kate. With a smile, they both burst forward through the trees. They stopped as they almost slammed into Sayid and Sawyer.

"What's wrong?" asked Kate as she pushed in between them. Jack followed standing between Kate and Sayid.

The sight before his eyes was the most brutal thing he had ever seen in his life.

Sitting in front of him was a pile of people. Dead people. Twenty or so were lying on the ground motionless, blood was covering the ground, and clothing was torn. Jack kneeled beside the first person feeling his pulse.

"Dead." He said. He looked behind at Kate, Sawyer, and Sayid. Kate's eyes were hard and worried, Sawyer had his mouth tightened and Sayid came forward with a look of curiosity.

"These are not our people." Said Sayid.

"No. I don't know who they are." Said Jack. He looked back over at Kate and Sawyer who were still standing in the same spot. Jack stood and walked around, trying to recognize the people. He looked at every face, every person he walked by.

"Jack." Said Kate. He looked up she was standing about three feet to his left staring at a person. Jack came over.

"What?" he asked. She gulped and pointed down.

"Recognize him?" she asked. Jack followed her finger. There was a man, a man with a white beard. Except this beard was falling off.

"A fake beard." Said Jack. Kate nodded.

"It's the others." Said a voice. Jack and Kate instantly looked up and Jack reached for his gun. A man lurked in the shadows. He walked forward as Kate also pulled her gun.

"What is it?" asked Sayid from behind. The figure came out of the trees.

"Locke?" asked Jack. Locke emerged from the shadow and stepped over the first body. He smiled up at them all and gave them a wave.

"Hello. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this will work?" whispered Mrs. Clue. Her and Henry were sitting amongst the trees behind a group of twenty somewhat people, who were lying on the forest floor, dead.

"It must." Said Henry. They watched as two people came into view. "Look." He said to Mrs. Clue. She looked over between the bushes at the two men that were now standing in front of the group.

"I didn't know that he could get back to his group so fast." Said Mrs. Clue.

"Who cares how fast that stupid idiot walks. They are here." Said Henry. Then suddenly two more people appeared.

"Isn't that…" started Mrs. Clue. Henry held up his hand.

"Mr. Shepard, Mr. Ford, and Miss. Austin." Replied Henry through gritted teeth. Mrs. Clue turned to face him.

"I thought you told him not to bring them." Said Mrs. Clue. Henry stood and retreated back a step.

"I did." Said Henry. Then suddenly he heard a sound to his right. He peered through the bush and saw a pair of legs.

"It's the others." Said the man.

"Locke." Whispered Mrs. Clue. Henry gave a large smile and looked over at Mrs. Clue. He held out his hand and she took it as he pulled her up.

"This is working better then I thought." Said Henry. "Get Hugh and Alex. They can tail him." He let go of Mrs. Clue and quietly retreated back through the forest.

Henry had never felt happier in his life. He knew these three would buy it, he just knew it.


	8. Reunited

Chapter 8: Reunited

"What are we going here? More like what the hell are you doing out here?" Sawyer had joined Jack and Kate and they were all now staring down on Locke.

"I…" Locke stopped and locked down at the bodies. "I killed them." He completed.

"You did this?" asked Jack. Locked nodded.

"Yes. I got every single last one of them." Said Locke. Sayid's eyes narrowed.

"All by yourself? No help?" asked Sayid. Locke smiled.

"There is no one out here to help." Said Locke. Sawyer suddenly moved forward towards the center of the crowd.

"What happened to your face?" asked Kate. Sawyer's eyes moved up to Locke's face where a large bruise was occupying his face.

"A fight." He said.

"Wait! Hold on a second." Sawyer said holding up his hands. The group went silent as they watched him move forward. Sawyer wasn't going to buy this crap, he knew the others wouldn't be this easy to defeat.

"I don't buy it." Said Sawyer. "What did you kill them with Einstein? Your stupid knife? Because the last time I checked, you did not have a gun." Locke went to open his mouth but Sawyer moved forward.

"We were captured by them, and we know what they are capable of." Said Sawyer. He shook his head. "You could not have done that to these people! Didn't you see what they had done to me? LOOK!" He pointed to his face where the scars of his cuts were.

He turned to see Jack and Sayid with confused expressions on their faces. Kate had left the group and was walking in between the bodies. She looked up as she noticed four sets of eyes on her.

"He got them." Said Kate immediately as she stared at Sawyer's incrediolus face. "I believe him." She motioned towards the trees. "Can you help us get back?" she asked Locke. "I'm sure you know how to get back to the beach from here." She gave Sawyer a hard look. She knew something he didn't know.

"Of course." Said Locke. They turned and began towards Kate who was now on the other side of the mound. Sawyer looked eyes with Jack and Sayid, who were still completely confused. He nodded to them and then at Kate. They both looked at her.

There was something wrong and Sawyer was going to find out sooner or later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was a great song, you should really listen to it." Said Charlie. "You know, if we ever get off this island, you could come to a show!" He and Eko were trampling through the forest once again and his mind had gotten the better of him. Eko had not said a word for the past half hour and Charlie was starting to get bored. So he began talking about the thing that preoccupied him the most, music.

"When will we get there?" asked Charlie. Eko stopped in his tracks.

"Stop." He whispered to Charlie. Charlie stopped beside Eko.

"What is it?" asked Charlie. Eko put his hand up and then Charlie closed his mouth. He could hear a ruffling of leaves, people walking towards them.

"The others!" hissed Charlie. "Eko, we have to go!" He tugged at Eko but it was too late. The first person emerged from the bush.

"Locke?" asked Charlie.

"Hello Charlie." Said Locke. Sayid, Sawyer, Jack, and Kate followed him.

"Kate! Your alive!" said Charlie enthusiastically. She smiled.

"I am." She said. Charlie was now beaming.

"It's great to see you all! I mean, what a state we have been in wondering where you all have been." Said Charlie. He looked over at Eko who didn't seem the least bit happy to see them.

"You were right Charlie, but the people you saw, they weren't dead, they were alive!" said Charlie. Locke smiled at them.

"Shall we go back then?" asked Locke. Charlie threw his hands up.

"Great idea! I am drying of hunger." Said Charlie he began to follow Locke back.

"Crap!" came a voice. Charlie turned. Kate was standing there groping at her back.

"I forgot my pack back there. I need to go get it." Kate said pointing behind her. She looked ahead at Locke. "Don't worry, I can get back." She said. He nodded.

"Wait, your not going alone." Said Sawyer.

"It's okay. The others are all dead." Said Kate. "There is nothing to hurt us."

"Kate, let Sawyer and Jack go with you." Sayid said calmly eyeing Kate suspiciously. "I'll go with Eko, Charlie, and Locke." Kate nodded and the two parties split ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five minutes of walking Jack gave a tiny laugh.

"You meant to leave your pack behind didn't you." Said Jack. Kate smiled up at him.

"Yup." She said. She looked over at Sawyer.

"Are you going to tell us then?" asked Sawyer. "Or do I have to beat it out of you."

"Don't worry." Said Kate. They reached the mound of people again and she turned to face them. "They aren't all dead." Jack nodded.

"I knew it." He said. "I didn't see Henry in here."

"Or Alex," added Kate. "He didn't kill them all." She walked over to the first person. "But thing that caught me was this." She kneeled down pointing to the first person. Sawyer and Jack immediately followed and looked at what she was pointing at.

"A puncture?" Said Sawyer. "So he took drugs, big deal."

"Sawyer, there are no drugs on the island, at least that we have." Said Jack.

"That means that the person that killed some of them had a needle." Said Kate.

"So your saying, that the person that killed these people was a other then?" Said Sawyer. Kate straightened herself out and looked at Sawyer.

"That's exactly what I am saying." She said standing up. "Don't you see? Locke didn't kill these people." She looked down at them.

"Then who did? And why would he say that he did?" asked Sawyer. "Why would the others kill their own stupid people?"

"Because." Said Jack standing up. "Locke has been compromised."

"What the hell does he have to gain for working with them. I mean, Michael had his kid, but what does Locke have?" asked Locke.

"I don't know. But it was something really important." Kate said.

Little did they know that someone was still sitting in the bushes, listening to every word that they said. They also didn't know how much damage they had just caused to themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Locke was emotionally drained. Being out in the forest for a days can really take a lot out of you. Not being able to see the sun and eat and drink when you please, was not a pleasure where he had been. He looked behind to see Sayid and Charlie deep in conversation while Eko stared right ahead, silent as usual.

Locke had the sudden urge to just spit it out, everything that was on his mind, but he couldn't do it. It would cause to much damage, and he knew it, Instead, he told himself over and over and over again.

_Locke opened his eyes to complete darkness._

_Where the hell am I? He asked himself. He tried to move his hands, but he had the feeling that they were tied behind his back. He wiggled around trying to feel for a sharp object but something forcefully hit him._

_The darkness was lifted. It had been a bag on his head. He opened his eyes as much as he could and looked into the eyes of a man and a woman._

"_Hello John, it's been way to long." It was Henry. A black woman was standing behind him with a piece of paper in her hand. Henry reached down and removed he gag from his mouth._

"_Henry." Said John calmly. "What am I doing here?" Henry smiled and stood._

"_We have some business to take care of." Said Henry. Locke as confused as he was sat up straight._

"_What kind of a business?" he asked. Henry came forward._

"_There is something I need you to do for me." He said. He took the paper from the woman. "And if you don't do what I say, there will be consequences."_

"_I'm not doing anything you say." Locke said and a cold, hard look formed on Henry's face._

"_Nothing good will come out of you not doing as I say you know." He said. Locke narrowed his eyes._

"_Kill me then." He said. "I don't care." Henry smiled and crouched in front of him._

"_Oh no, it's not you I will kill. If you don't do what I say then the one you truly love most will die." Said Henry. Locke smiled._

"_I don't love anyone here." He said. Henry smiled._

"_No not here." He said. "But does the name Helen mean anything to you?" Locke immediately was outraged._

"_What?" he hissed. Henry got up._

"_This is what I need you to do." Said Henry. "I want you to tell your friends that you have killed all of us. The others that is. I want you to bring them to a place, where all the bodies will be. You will not tell them that I and a select few will still be alive. I want you," he poked Locke in the chest, "to make them believe we are no longer here." He stood._

"_And if you don't," said Henry. "She will die." He stood and began to leave the room. He paused at the door._

"_And by the way, do not bring Jack Shepard, Katherine Austin, or James Ford. Don't bring that fat one either. Otherwise, consequences will be paid. Good day John." And Henry left the room._


	9. Traitors and Last Resorts

Chapter 9: Traitors and Last Resorts

"So what does this mean?" asked Kate. "What do we do now?" Jack shuffled the ground with his feet and looked over at Sawyer who was also deep in thought.

"I don't know Kate." He smiled. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what? The fact that these people are killers?" asked Sawyer.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I know we were among killers ourselves." Said Jack calmly as he watched Sawyer clench his hands to his sides and shut his eyes for a moment. Kate was seething in the corner.

"What if Locke finds out we know? I mean, what does he have to lose?" asked Kate.

"It could be anything Kate. The others seem to know quite a lot about us." Said Jack. "They want us for something. You remember being locked up in a cell right?" Kate nodded and sat down.

"We should confront him." Said Sawyer.

"Oh please, and what makes you think that is a good idea?" asked Jack.

"Because I believe last time we didn't tell the person who was a traitor that we knew they were one, we ended up captured." Said Sawyer. Kate scrunched up her nose.

"It's disgusting over here. I agree with Sawyer. We need to leave now." Said Kate. She stood and began to walk back through the trees. Jack gave her a look when she turned to look at them.

"We aren't to far behind, we could catch up." Said Kate. Jack and Sawyer looked at each other but didn't move.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Kate.

"Can't we at least talk about this?" asked Jack.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT?" yelled Sawyer. "I mean, god! None of this makes sense! Why would they kill all their people? Why?" asked Sawyer. "If you don't know why, then I suggest we go and talk to the only man who knows."

"But what if I won't tell us. Michael didn't." said Jack. Sawyer smiled.

We can make him tell us." He said.

"No! No more stupid torturing!" said Kate. "We are going to settle this, we are going to talk to him." She turned from them and burst through the trees at a jog. Sawyer gave Jack a look and then quickly followed. Jack took a deep breath and looked back at the bodies.

_Why would they do that? Why kill all their men and become weak? _Jack asked himself. He then turned and ran after Kate and Sawyer at full speed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And they just let go of you?" asked Sayid. He was walking beside Locke on their way back to camp, forcing him to recall every thing that happened while he was in the others possession.

"And they just let go of me." Said Locke. He took a deep breath. "That's when I stabbed the first guy."

"If you stabbed someone, then how come you weren't mauled by anyone else?" asked Sayid.

"Because, there was only two guys." Locke said. "I knocked the second one out cold. Then one by one I killed them." He said. He then turned on Sayid.

"Why are you asking me so many questions? I mean, I killed all these people for you, for all the people at camp, so we could be safe again!" said Locke.

"Yes, I understand. But I need to know-"

"No you don't understand." Locke snapped. "You don't need to know. I don't even remember what I was doing half the time." He stopped and dabbed his forehead with his shirt. "It doesn't matter." He finally said. There was a pause when Sayid suddenly heard the sound of running people.

Sawyer and Jack came into view with angry looks on their faces. Locke must have sensed something was wrong, and before Sayid knew it, Locke was running too.

"STOP HIM SAYID!" yelled Jack. Sayid burst forward and knocked Locke to the ground. He held him by the arms as he wiggled around. Sayid looked up to Jack and Sawyer who were now standing above him heaving. Charlie and Eko came up to with interest as Kate brought up the rear out of breath.

"What is this all about?" asked Charlie. Jack put his foot down on Locke's chest.

"Tell me." Said Jack.

"Tell you what?" asked Locke.

"Tell me everything." Said Jack.

"Everything?" asked Locke as he made himself look confused. Sawyer pushed Jack out of the way and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt.

"You know damn well what we are talking about. So spit it out!" Said Sawyer. Sayid held him down as Sawyer felt around Locke's waist. Moments later he pulled out his knife. He then pointed it straight as his throat.

"Sawyer!" said Kate. He turned and gave her a look and then looked down at Locke.

"You lied." Said Sawyer. Locke shook his head.

"No I didn't." he said. Sawyer turned the knife so the blade was resting against his throat.

"You lied." He repeated. Locke gulped.

"They are not all dead." Said Kate.

"What?" asked Charlie as he dropped his water bottle.

"Many are missing." Said Kate. "We were with them for days, we know them." She looked over at Sayid. He nodded.

"I could tell you were lying the minute I heard your story." Said Sayid. "You forgot what I had done for a living many years ago." Locke looked up again.

"I'm not saying anything." Said Locke. Sawyer bent down with the knife.

"You better say something, or there will never be any talking from you ever again!" he yelled. Locke gulped and a tear fell from his eyes.

"James." A voice came from behind him. Sawyer stiffened as he heard Eko's voice. Sayid watched as he turned to face Eko who was now kneeling down beside him. Jack and Kate were watching with such intensity he thought they would faint. Charlie was standing as far back as possible.

"What do you want?" he asked Eko. He pointed to Locke.

"Let him go." Said Eko. Sawyer laughed.

"Are you kidding me? He's a bloody traitor!" said Sawyer. Eko put his hand on Sawyer's arm and ripped it from Locke's throat.

"Let me take him." Said Eko. "I will take him back, then you can talk to him." Eko said. Sawyer narrowed his eyes. Sayid stood.

"I will go with him." Said Sayid. "You need to find them." Charlie's mouth dropped open as Sayid threw his gun on the floor.

"What?" asked Kate.

"They are dead, they're must only be a few left then. This was a plan, a brilliant one." Said Sayid.

"You mean, you understand what is going on here?" asked Sawyer. Sayid nodded. "I think I do." He looked down at Locke.

"John, did they kill these people?" asked Sayid. He sat there but didn't say a word.

"Is there a reason why they did this?" asked Sayid. He still didn't say anything.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Eko. "Just go." He grabbed Locke and pulled him to his feet. "We go now." He said. Charlie went to follow.

"Stay." Said Sayid. "I'm needed with him." He pointed to the gun.

"Take it." Said Sayid. Charlie nodded and grabbed the gun. Sayid nodded to them all and turned to follow Eko. He hoped he wasn't right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They know!" yelled Hugh. He sat down underneath the rock that was seperating them from the forest.

"Your sure?" asked Henry.

"Positive. The Kate girl, she noticed that a few were missing." Said Hugh. Henry threw a rock on the ground.

"Shit!" he said. He was fused with anger and he was not happy. He leaned his head on the rock and then turned around.

"What do we do then?" asked Alex. She was sitting in the corner with Greg and Lucas. The two men were equally frightened.

"How am I supposed to know?" said Henry. He rubbed his head in frustration.

"You killed all of our people for nothing then!" yelled Lucas. Henry quickly put his finger to his lips.

"Shut up! Do you want then to hear us?" he asked. Lucas stopped and looked down at the floor again.

"Let's go over this then." Mentioned Greg. Henry nodded.

"We have six of us left. Me, Alex, Lucas, Greg, Mrs. Clue, and Jim. Okay Mrs. Clue and Jim are guarding…" he stopped and looked over at the others sitting by the wall.

"What?" asked Alex. "What?" He smiled.

"That's it." Said Henry. He walked over to them and crouched in front of them.

"You going to kill them." He said to them. Alex dropped her mouth open.

"Kill who exactly?" asked Alex. Henry put up his hand and extended 4 fingers.

"James Ford," he put a finger down, "Katherine Austin," another finger went down, "Jack Shepard". He left one finger up. "And this counts for anyone else who gets in the way." He put the finger down. The group stayed silent.

"Go." Henry said. The three sat there and didn't move.

"NOW!" Henry yelled. "This has to happen now, before they get back to camp." He looked at Greg. "I want you to get Jim. Leave Mrs. Clue to tend to the children. Meet back here in five minutes." Greg nodded and got up.

This was time.


	10. Deadly Weapons

Chapter 10: Deadly Weapons

"Where exactly are we going Jack?" asked Kate. Jack shook his head.

"I don't know." He answered fingering the gun that was tucked into the back of his jeans. Kate was anxious but scared at the same time. Sure many of the others were dead but how many were still out there? She remembered Michael saying something about seeing thirty or so people. That means there could be ten people out there, just waiting for them.

So many questions filled Kate's head, she didn't know whether they would ever be answered. Kate had also never seen Sawyer so quiet. He always had something to say, even if it wasn't something everyone wanted to hear. Kate's head snapped up as she heard a crack.

Charlie fumbled his gun and he quickly caught it. Sawyer and Jack instantly pulled their guns. Kate reached for her pocket but realized it wasn't there. The others must have taken it when they had captured her.

"Did you hear that?" asked Charlie. Kate nodded as Jack put a finger to his lips.

"We should split up." Said Sawyer. Jack nodded.

"Good idea." Jack said. Nobody moved from their position.

"I'll go with Jack." Said Kate. Sawyer nodded unhappily as Charlie went to his side.

"See you." Said Sawyer. He took a step and then looked at Jack. "Don't be afraid to use it Doc." Then without another word, him and Charlie disappeared into the bush. Kate moved up to Jack's side.

"Just you and me." She whispered.

"Just you and me." He repeated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, this is what we are going to do." Alex, Greg, Lucas, and Jim were standing in front of Henry. Mrs. Clue was not with them at this time.

"You four are going to go out there and find them. Lucas saw them split up. Locke, the tall black man, and the Iraqi are going back to their camp. This leaves Kate, Jack, James, and the blonde kid." Said Henry. He passed out some guns.

"Guns?" asked Alex. Henry smiled.

"Yes. These are guns. I'm sure you can use them Alex." Said Henry.

"So… we have to kill them?" She asked.

"No duh." Said Greg from her side. Henry stood.

"Go now." Said Henry. Alex stood along with the rest of the men, but instead of following them she turned to Henry.

"And what will you be doing?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Said Henry.

"You? Where is your gun. Aren't you going to fight? Or are you sending us out to save you own ass?" Alex had never spoken this way to Henry. She knew he would do something horrible if she did so. But this wasn't a time to be nice. She didn't want to kill these people, and he knew she didn't.

"Go." Henry said ignoring her completely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Kate were now hiding behind a large tree near the site of the body mutilation. They huddled behind the tree waiting for some sign of the living others.

"Do you really think they will come looking for us?" asked Kate.

"Well… they wouldn't just let Locke go. Remember Michael? They were trailing him the whole time." Said Jack. Kate leaned into his side and sighed.

"I'm tired." Said Kate. Jack smiled weakly.

"I think we are all a little tired." Said Jack. Kate nodded and started to pull at the weeds that were nestled beside her. She grabbed little pieces and began to make a pile to her left. She looked up at the treetops, wishing she was just back at the beach.

"What time do you think it is?" asked Kate. She was unable to see the sky, so she was unaware of where the sun was. Jack looked up peering at the treetops just as Kate had done before. He looked back down at Kate.

"I haven't got a clue, sorry." Said Jack. He rubbed his arms with his hands. "But it is a bit cold."

"It's going to rain." Said Kate. And without a moment to lose, the rain began to fall. Jack smiled.

"Why don't we get moving." Said Jack. Kate nodded and waited as Jack stood. He placed out his hand and waited for her to take it. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. She didn't let go as they began to walk through the rain.

They walked a few moments then she heard another sound. A crack. Kate instinctively let go of Jack and groped for her gun, which was still not there. Jack had his hand on his hip as they turned in the sound of the noise.

"You did hear that right?" asked Kate. He slowly nodded, not taking his eyes of the bushes. Then suddenly something caught her eye. She turned just in time to duck as something long and dark came down hitting Jack in the head. He fell to the ground and lay there, motionless. Kate looked up into the face of a man, a man she had never seen before.

"Ah, you must be Miss Katherine Austin." Said the man. Kate began to back up, stealing glances at the unconcious Jack.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man laughed.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked. Kate shook her head as she looked at Jack again. The man looked from her and then to Jack on the ground. He was still holding the object that had hit Jack. It was a long pole.

"You know him?" He asked pointing to Jack. Kate didn't move as he laughed again.

"Of course you do." He said. He went over to Jack and kicked him in the stomach.

"DON'T!" Kate yelled, but he continued to kick his limp body. Kate couldn't watch. This man was killing the man she loved and cared for. She never wanted to admit it, but she couldn't help the way she felt for him. Even if she knew she would never be good enough for him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kate yelled. Tears were now falling down her already wet face as the man started to use the pole on his gut. Kate could feel the anger surging through her body. She ran forward to hit the man.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM-" Kate was cut off as the man quickly turned from Jack, and pulled a gun from his jacket pocket. He pointed the gun right at her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.


	11. The Fight

Chapter 11: The Fight

Alex watched from the bushes as Lucas hit Jack in the back of the head with a pole. She gasped as he fell to the ground. Kate was unaware and she quickly turned to see Lucas.

Alex felt helpless. She had pleaded Lucas to let her stay in the bushes so she didn't have to do any fighting.

Greg and Jim had gone after the other group. They knew that they others had Locke, and they knew he was lying. She knew Locke wouldn't make a good liar. She also knew it was also very bad luck that Jack, Sawyer, and Kate happened to be there at the sight of where all the bodies were.

Alex still didn't understand that part of the plan. Why kill all their people? Henry had his reasons, and she knew better then to go and ask questions.

They were now left with six people, plus the children. Alex wanted to just let them all go but she knew that would certainly be out of the question. Alex had never agreed with Henry's way of running things here, but she knew if she didn't listen to him, nothing but bad could happen to her.

Alex's attention was brought back to Lucas and Kate who were now talking. Lucas then went over to where Jack was laying and began to kick him. Alex threw her hands up to her mouth to stop herself from screaming at him. Fortunately Kate was doing the screaming. Lucas ignored her screaching voice and continued to land kicks into Jack's gut.

Kate finally moved forward as to hit him then Lucas immediately turned pointing his gun in her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie and Sawyer were now resting beside a large water hole. Sawyer had no idea why he agreed to let Charlie go with him. He sat there shaking with the gun in his hand and he kept talking to himself, his eyes darting from one side to the other.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" hissed Sawyer. Charlie's eyes darted to Sawyer's face.

"Nothing." Said Charlie as he fumbled with the gun in his hand. Sawyer eyed the gun and then his darting eyes.

"It's not like you have never used a gun before." Said Sawyer quietly. Charlie looked at him.

"That was a totally different situation." Said Charlie calmly. Sawyer shook his head.

"No." said Sawyer. "It wasn't. Killing a person is killing a person." He said and he undid the safety pointing the gun at the trees. Smiling he pu this finger to his lips and then pointed to the trees.

Charlie looked through them and in to the bush. He could faintly see the outlines of two people walking through the bush.

"What if it's Jack and Kate?" he asked. Sawyer looked over at Charlie.

"Well dumbo, the last time I checked, Kate wasn't a man." Said Sawyer. Then he pulled the trigger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate backed away from the gun that was pointing to her face.

"Don't." She said shakily. The man smiled and began to follow her, leaving Jack on his own.

"What are you going to do about it?" said the man. "You have no gun." He mentioned towards his own gun in his hands.

"You going to kill me?" asked Kate. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought I might have a bit of time to play a bit before that happens." The man said. Kate narrowed her eyes and took another step backwards. She hit a tree and gulped as the man stood right in front of her.

"No where to hide now." Said the man. Then instantly a shot rang out through the air. Kate instantly closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. She opened her eyes to see the man had crouched on the ground himself and was covering her head.

Kate took this moment to kick the man hard in the side. He fell to his side from the impact. Kate stepped over him but was tripped by the man. He grabbed her ankle as he got up from his postion.

Kate continued to fling her legs at him desperately as he held on to both of his ankles. The man smiled at her frightened face and tightened his grip on her ankles.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled. She leaned forward and tried hitting his hands. The man loosen his grip but kept hold. He let go of one ankle for moment to hit her hands.

"Stop it. You'll just make things worse." The man said. He reached for his pocket and Kate leaned forward smaking the gun out of his hands. It landed two meters from where they were sitting. The man gave a nasty look at Kate.

"Tricky one aren't you?" he asked as he leaned over to reach for the gun. Kate kicked him with her free leg and hit him in the face. The man screamed in pain but did not loosen up.

"That's it!" He yelled. He let go of her ankles entirely and climbed over her body, pinning her to the forest floor.

"STOP IT!" Kate cried. "PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down her face as the man started touching her in places she did not feel comfortable with. She tried everything to throw him off but nothing would work. His head was hanging only inches from her own so she stuck her head up hitting him hard in the nose.

He leaned back clutching his nose and Kate slid out from beneath him. She got up but was quickly grabbed by the man, who now had blood squirting from his nose. Kate looked over at Jack, she could see his eyes were now half open, but there was nothing he could do. He was very injured.

"You are the most idiotic, stupidest girl I have ever-" the man rambled on as he grabbed a hold of Kate's throat. Kate grasped at his hands but was not able to make him let go. Her air supply was running low and she wasn't able to breathe normally. The man took a few steps then bent down to retrieve his gun. He pointed it at Kate's head.

She was fully crying now wincing at the gun that was now pointed at her temple.

"Which way do you want it?" he asked tightening his grip on her throat. Kate shook her head.

"Huh?" he asked again. He smiled. "The hard way. Good choice." He dropped the gun behind him and tightened his fingers around her throat.

This was goodbye. Kate knew she would never get out of this one. She tried to look in the direction of Jack, but she wasn't able to see past the large figure of the man. She gulped thinking of her feelings for him and how he would never know how she felt. Darkness was overcoming her and she felt a feeling of warmth spread through her body. Then she heard a shot. She collapsed on the ground and everything faded to darkness.


	12. I Had To

Chapter 12: I Had To

Jack stood there in the rain with the gun now pointing at a mere tree. The man that was choking Kate was now crumpled on the floor on top of Kate with a bullet in his head. He was dead for sure. Jack took a deep breath and dropped the gun. He ran forward tossing the man's body to the side off of Kate.

"Kate?" Jack fumbled with her head as he set it straight. "Kate?" He felt her pulse, she was alive. He checked her breathing. She wasn't breathing.

Jack's medical training kicked into gear and he began mouth to mouth on Kate. After several moments, Kate finally opened her eyes and gasped for air. She reached her hands up and reached for something.

"Kate." Said Jack. Kate stopped moving her hands and looked up into Jack's face. He smiled and took her hand. He moved her bangs off her face as with his other hand as she tried to sit up. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up." He said. He stood himself and grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked up into his eyes breathing hard and rubbing her neck.

"Are you okay?" she asked hoarsly. Jack nodded.

"Got a headache and my stomach kills but other then that I'm fine." Kate nodded and slapped a hand to her head. Jack clasped her around her middle and let her lay against him. She put her head in the crook of his neck and exhaled. He stroked her hair as the rain let up and stopped pouring down on them. Kate coughed.

"Did you- Did you kill him?" asked Kate. Jack looked over at the man now laying dead on the ground.

"It was either him or you." Said Jack. He looked down at Kate's head as he began to rub her back. "I didn't want you to die." He felt Kate shiver as he said these words and she removed her head from his neck. She looked up at him. Her eyes were now droopy and bloodshot. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and she had tear streaks down her face. There were bruises all over her neck and cuts on her forehead.

"Thank you." Kate said. She looked over at him. "To do something like that… it takes a lot." He knew she couldn't find the right words for it. But that was okay for him. He smiled but it quickly faded as he heard a crack from his left. He saw a figure holding a gun to it's side.

Kate instantly threw her head into Jack's chest. Jack closed his eyes. This was the end.

"Kate, Jack." Came a voice. Jack opened his eyes.

"Alex?" asked Jack. Alex was standing right in front of him and Kate with a shotgun in her left hand. Alex had helped them escape the others camp just weeks before and seeing her here really was a surprise. Kate removed her head from Jack's stomach.

"Hi." She said weakly. Alex's eyes narrowed.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She came closer and set down her gun. "I should have done something. I was here the whole time. I just- I just couldn't do it." She said. Jack nodded.

"It's okay, it's okay now." Said Jack reassuringly. Alex rubbed her eyes.

"Sawyer." Said Kate. "Is he and Charlie okay?" She looked up at Alex. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. I did hear gunshots, but from who, I have no idea." She said. And without another word said two more figures emerged from the other side of the trees.

"Well well doc. Good to see your still alive." Sawyer said as he crossed the clearing. Charlie emerged behind him holding his arm, which had a long gash in it. They both stopped at the sight of Jack and Kate sitting almost on top of each other in the middle of the clearing.

"What in bloody hell happened to you two?" asked Charlie. His eyes then bounced up to Alex. "Who are you?" His eyes narrowed. "Do I know you." Alex gave a timid smile.

"I'm Alex. And I don't think I know you." She said. Charlie gave a nod.

"Where do you come from." Asked Charlie. Alex went to open her mouth but Sawyer answered for her.

"She was a part of the others." Said Sawyer. "But she's good, she helped us escape that fricken hell hole they lived in." Kate then coughed again and looked up at Sawyer.

"Did you get them?" asked Kate. Jack looked up at Sawyer as well.

"Two went after us. Both dead now." Said Sawyer. He pointed to Charlie. "He hit one guy in the eye. I think it burst." Jack smiled but shook his head at the same time. Sawyer glanced at the man now laying dead on the ground.

"What happened to him?" he asked peering over at the body.

"Jack." Said Kate. "He shot him." Sawyer looked up.

"No really? Jack killed a man?" Sawyer shook his head. "Man doc." Kate coughed again.

"He did it to save my life Sawyer." Kate said. She looked up at Jack who gave her a nod. Jack then returned his attention to Alex.

She was now looking around ammlesly at the trees and hugging her knees into her chest.

"Alex." Said Jack. She looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You won't go back will you?" he asked. Alex looked confused.

"Back?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, you know… to the others." Said Jack. Alex let out her breath.

"Not much to get back too. There is only two left now." She said. She immediately clasped her hands to he mouth. "I shouldn't have said that." Jack shook his head.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about. You can come with us." Said Jack. Alex smiled at the thought and then she stood.

"I guess we should go now then." Said Charlie. Jack nodded as Sawyer and Charlie moved on forward. Alex followed them and Jack stood up. He helped Kate up and she leaned into him.

"Can you stand?" Jack asked. Kate nodded. She stood and held onto his arm for extra support. Jack looked over at Sawyer and Charlie who had already begun walking. Alex was watching them.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Alex.

"Yeah." Said Kate. "Besides, there is someone I would really like you to meet." Jack looked down in curiosity.

"Who?" he asked. Kate smiled weakly.

"A woman named Rousseau." Said Kate. Jack smiled. Of course, Rosseau had a baby girl who would be around Alex's age right now, and she did have many similar qualities.

"You two would get along great." Said Jack. Alex nodded.

"Thanks." She said and she turned leaving them by themselves. Jack let out his breath and looked down at Kate. She was staring at him.

"Ready to head home?" asked Jack. Kate smiled and reached up and up putting her hand on the back of his neck.

"Ready when you are." She said. She then leaned up and gave him a kiss. Jack leaned into her kissing her back when they suddenly broke apart. He gave Kate a smile and then took her hand.

"Let's go." Said Jack, and they two also followed them down the path to home.


End file.
